HERMIONE EMBARAZADA CONTINUACION DE UN FANFIC
by Claudiabch
Summary: WOLA CAP 10 FIC TERMINADO!, agradecimientos a acjdjjnasram entre otrasosssS
1. Default Chapter

EL PROBLEMA DE HERMS Y DRACO  
  
HOLA SOY YO DE NUEVO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTA ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE EL FIC EL PROBLEMA DE HERMS Y DRACO , COMO SU AUTORA NO LO TERMINO YO LO VOY A TERMINAR Y PARA LOS QUE NO HAN LEIDO LES VOY A DAR UN RESUMEN: HERMIONE ESTA EMBARAZADA DE DRACO CON EL CONSENTIMIENTO DE LUCIUS Y SNAPE Y DE MADAM PONFRE PERO NO DE SUS AMIGOS ELLOS ESTAN MOLESTOS CON ELLA, BUENO MEJOR DICHO HERMIONE NO TIENE AMIGOS AQUÍ LES VA LA CONTINUACION:  
  
********************************************************************** Cáp. 1.- 3 meses:  
  
Hermione tenia ya tres meses de Embarazo y empezo con la rueda de antojos queria  
  
Comer de todo queria helados galletas mermelada fresas , lógicamente esos eran los  
  
gustos de Malfoy en Hogwarts nadie sabia el porque de el comportamiento de Hermione  
  
salvo las personas ya mencionadas.  
  
Hermione-le dijo Malfoy-si -contesto ella---bueno queria preguntarte si se te ofrece  
  
Algo-claro que si exclamo ella emocionada en plena clase de historia de la magia-  
  
Todos voltearon a ver el porque de la emoción de Hermione, pero no vieron nada pues  
  
Hermione se hallaba leyendo y Draco ya se habia ido en busca de galletas, fresas y  
  
Mermeladas. Hermione escucho las frias palabras de Harry y Ron que decian: antojos  
  
no saben más ese niño va a ser horrible igual que su padre...  
  
A Hermione estas palabras le llegaron en lo más minimo. Luego Draco llego con  
  
bastantes dulces y Hermione empezo a comer.  
  
Todos los días Hermione se levantaba y vomitaba tenia mareos y nauseas y se  
  
desmayaba en clase motivo por el cual fue llamada por el Director y se vio obligada a  
  
decirle la verdad.  
  
Tambien tuvo que decirles a sus compañeras de cuarto pues estaban preocupadas:  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Pensamiento de Hermione (PDH)  
  
Para que me habrán llamado las chicas voy a ver el motivo  
  
(Fin de PDH)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
YA EN EL CUARTO DE LAS CHICAS  
  
---Hermione, veras nosotras estamos preocupadas por ti pues últimamente has estado  
  
subiendo de peso y comes y vomitas muy seguido asi que pensamos que te estas  
  
volviendo anorexica ---hablo muy rapidamente Parvati  
  
---veran chicas ni me estoy volviendo anorexica ni nada por el estilo el problema es  
  
algo que no les deberia decir pero lo voy a hacer, chicas estoy embarazada.  
  
O.o qué!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- pe pe pero de quien????????????????????????????????  
  
---mmmm---suspiro Hermione---de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Qué?????????? Pero si Malfoy es tu peor enemigo  
  
Ya no lo es. No lo es desde hace mucho tiempo al contrario el es muy lindo y bueno  
  
Conmigo..  
  
O_o yy y cuantos meses tienes  
  
Pues voy a cumplir 5  
  
Co---co-como tan rapido  
  
Pues si bueno al menos chicas ustedes si me entienden  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
ESTA MONSE LO SE PERO VOY A TRATAR DE ARREGLARLO BYE ENVIENME REVIEWS...... 


	2. porque justo ahora tenia que pasar esto

HERMIONE EMBARAZADA CONTINUACION DE UN FANFIC  
  
Cap. 2.- Por que justo ahora tenia que pasar esto  
  
Hermione hablaba muy animadamente con sus amigas ellas le tenian envidia pues iba a tener un hijo de el  
  
joven más codiciado de Hogwarts:  
  
Hermione, supongo que estaras féliz ay quien como tu mira que ganarte con ese bombon supongo que  
  
se van a casar o no???---Pregunto Lavender Brown.  
  
Hermione contesto---No se supongo que si bueno es obvio vamos a tener una familia y pues tendremos  
  
una casa e hijos.  
  
Ay hermione entonces eso quiere decir que te vas a casar con el bombon y mira con el consentimiento de  
  
el padre de el o sea van a tener la casa de ensueño con el chico de ensueño----Comento emocionada  
  
Parvati Patil  
  
Chicas...chicas chicas a mi no me importa si tendre dinero o no a mi lo que me va a importar va a ser  
  
Draco y mi hijo.  
  
En el vestibulo: ( se encontraban Draco y Hermione hablando sobre los planes que tenian para el futuro)  
  
Mira Draco yo me habia olvidado de algo, que vamos a hacer cuando acabemos Hogwarts, quiero decir  
  
donde vamos a vivir.  
  
Hermione, Hermione Hermione de eso no te preocupes yo ya tengo todo listo apenas salgamos de  
  
Hogwarts nos iremos a una linda residencia que tengo en Oxford de acuerdo.  
  
Vale y que nombre le vamos a poner al bebe---Comento Hermione.  
  
Se va a llamar Tom --- Dijo Malfoy firmemente.  
  
No pero si es niña se va a llamar Andrea----objeto Hermione  
  
Es mas seguro que sea niño---le dijo Draco  
  
Era Sabado y salieron a Hogsmeade :  
  
Hermione se fue con Parvati y Lavender a comprar ropa para el bebe y Draco se fue a las tres escobas  
  
con Blaize Zabini.  
  
3 horas despues:  
  
Draco se hallaba con 30 botellas de cerveza de mantequilla segun el brindando por su hijo, a cada botella  
  
que tomaba mencionaba:  
  
Esta botella es por mi hijo Tom la gente en las tres escobas lo miraba de manera extraña, entre ellos  
  
pensaban y de que hijo esta hablando este.  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione compraba ropa:  
  
Bueno como no se aun que va a ser voy a comprar amarillo celeste y rosado, y asi compraron zapatitos  
  
talla cero, roponcitos, tetras, almohadas pequeñas de 25 cm. Colchas sumamente pequeñas, toallas de  
  
baño, talco y varios pañales.............  
  
Hermione realizo un conjuro para reducir todo a un pequeño bolso y luego se despedio de Parvati y  
  
Lavender para ir a donde se encontraba Draco, al ver tremendo espectaculo ella se acerco y:  
  
Jalo del Brazo a Draco y lo saco de las tres escobas para gritarle y decirle:  
  
Pero que estas tu loco como se te ocurre decir "eso" delante de tanta gente !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Helm es da veldad---contesto Draco que se hallaba ebrio  
  
Pero no tienes que estar publicandolo por todo Hogsmeade esos son asuntos perosnales!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ya ya Helm, mira ya me calbse de callar esto y hip lo voy a hip decil eb pubico hip:  
  
Helmione Granger la alumna de la casa glifindol hip estab embalazada hip y va a tenel un hijop miop hip  
  
CAYATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!---le grito Hermione  
  
PISADO PISADO PISADO --- le empezaron a gritar a Draco algunos alumnos de Slytheryn  
  
Draco se paro jalo a Hermione de el brazo con brusquedad y se la llevo cerca a la casa de los gritos para  
  
empezar a decirle:  
  
Vez, Vez lo que has ocasionado ahora todos creen que yo soy un pisado por, por, por una SANGRE  
  
SUCIA---´Draco dijo estas palabras en un tono más alto--- esto no puedes ser posible---continuo---  
  
ahora todos diran que paso con el orgullo de Malfoy, se callo por los suelos, por tu culpa voy a ser la  
  
persona más humillada de Slytheryn, pero esto no se queda asi me voy a desquitar ahora mismo----  
  
Draco agarro de la cara a Hermione y la abofeteo duramente, pero ella no se dejo--- lo agarro de el cuello  
  
y tambien lo abofeteo luego lo tiro al piso y dijo:  
  
Me duele hacer esto, más que nada por nuestro hijo, pero esto no puede seguir asi: esto termino kabum  
  
Draco olvidate de mi olvidate de tu hijo y yo tambien me olvidare de ti,, doy por terminada nuestra  
  
relacion.  
  
Momento, momento tu no das por terminado esto yo lo doy por terminado--- hablo Malfoy que se  
  
empezaba a parar---como quieras le dijo Hermione---Ah y me olvidaba de algo, toma esto (le dijo  
  
tirandole el bolso pequeño donde estaba toda la ropa) ( hermione estaba a punto de llorar pero no lo  
  
hizo). Yo no lo voy a necesitar comprare las cosas yo sola y luego se fue corriendo..........  
  
KABUM SE ACABO ESTE CAPITULO Y VOY A CONTESTAR A LOS REVIEWS  
  
HERMIMALFOY: estoy haciendo cortos los capitulos porque los voy a hacer seguidos y ya puse algo más lo vez Draco y Hermione se pelearon pero no piensen que Draco es malo al contrario el dijo todo eso porque se encontraba en un estado de ebriedad, y mira que rapido lo continue el mismo dia que publique el primer capitulo publico el segundo bueno byeee gracias por tu review.  
  
D.NADESHICO H. BLACK.- lamento no poder decirte quien es la autora inicial de este fic pues yo era tan despistada cuando no tenia internet en mi casa que ni miraba quien escribia, pues si supiera quien es ya la habria agregado a mi lista de contactos para preguntarle el porque habia borrado esa historia, byeee  
  
BUENO HOLA DE NUEVO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE PROBABLEMENTE NO ACTUALIZE MI FIC HASTA EL 4 O 5 DE ENERO PUES PROBABLEMENTE ME VOY DE VIAJE AL CAMPO Y AHI NO HAY INTERNET CHAUUUUUUUUU QUE PASEN UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UNA LINDA NAVIDAD BYE HASTA LUEGO  
  
CLAUDIABCH  
  
29/12/03 12:20am ( de la madrugada) 


	3. por que lo hice

CAP 3: PORQUE LO HICE  
  
Draco se levanto del suelo no tuvo que mirar al cielo para notar la lluvia pues se hallaba  
  
mojado movio la cabeza y empezo a recordar lo que habia pasado, luego de recordar  
  
bien todo se agarro con la mano derecha un mechon del cabello y empezo a gritar para  
  
si mismo: Porqué Porqué lo hice y que hare ahora, Blaize me las va a pagar si no me  
  
hubiera dicho que tomaramos esto no habria pasado,.... Qué es esto??? Menciono  
  
al notar que tenia algo en su mano----Creo que es la bolsita que me dio Herms qué  
  
abra? ,...-----la abrio y en un instante aparecio ante los ojos de Draco medio ciento  
  
de ropa de bebe, al ver esto el chico se entristecio aun más, y se entristecia más y más al  
  
mirar ropa por ropa, tanto que llego a llorar (n/a pensaban que Draco no era sentimental  
  
pues todos los hombres son sentimentales eh). Se paro Hogsmeade estaba vacio no  
  
habia nadie asi que se tuvo que ir a Hogwarts caminando.....  
  
Por otra parte Hermione se hallaba en su habitación sus amigas le preguntaron porque  
  
estaba tan triste:  
  
--Hermione que te pasa desde que regresastes de Hogsmeade has estado triste porqué?  
  
--chicas por favor no se lo vayan a decir a nadie rompi con Draco  
  
--Qué!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero y que pasara con su hijo que va a ser de la vida de ese bebe va a  
  
vivir sin padre.  
  
--Ya lo se pero si tengo que elegir entre vivir con una persona que me humilla  
  
totalmente entre vivir yo sola con mi bebe pues eligo la segunda opción.  
  
********************************************************************** Han pasado 2 meses desde la discusión de Hermione con Draco ambos no se habian  
  
hablado desde entonces.  
  
Se encontraban almorzando en el comedor Hermione se hallaba más tranquila y como  
  
ya sabia que seria su bebe habia comprado ropa adecuada para el bebe (n/ a no les voy  
  
decir que va a ser pero ya lo tengo definido) se encontraban almorzando y llego el  
  
correo como de costumbre solo que esta vez le llegaron dos cartas a Hermione, una de  
  
su madre la cual no le daba ni el más minimo apoyo (n/a que mala pero este problema  
  
es la base para la reconciliación entre Draco y Hermione la cual sera más adelante  
  
probablemente cuando acaben Hogwarts) la otra carta tenia el sello de Slytherin y  
  
estaba firmada por Draco Malfoy:  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Te escribo para decirte que te sigo queriendo y que si no te he dirigido la palabra fue por vergüenza y no por odio quiero decirte que te quiero a ti y a nuestro hijo que te vez linda cuando estas molesta pero que te ves más linda aun cuando estas feliz, yo se que fui muy duro contigo hace dos meses y quiero arreglar las cosas de una vez por eso te pido que vengas hoy al arbol que esta a la orilla de el lago a las 3 de la tarde  
  
Los quiero mucho  
Draco  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
HOLA A TODOS YA ESTOY DE NUEVO ESCRIBIENDO LO QUE SE ME VIENE A LA MENTE , HERMIONE TIENE SIETE MESES DE EMBARAZO Y EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO PUEDE TENER AL BEBE CUALQUIER EMOCION O DECEPCION BYE LOS DEJO CON LA DUDA ENVIENME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. ya es hora

HOLA A TODOS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Cáp.4: Ya es hora  
  
Eran las tres de la tarde y Hermione se dirigia hacia el lago, tenia en mente muchas  
  
cosas no sabia si perdonar o no Draco, tampoco sabia que haria cuando acabe  
  
Hogwarts, pero ya se estaba dedicando a buscar trabajo en el ministerio sin obtener aun  
  
alguna respuesta.  
  
Llego al lago y se sento con mucha dificultad, posteriormente llego Draco se acerco a  
  
ella y le dijo: cada día eres más linda.  
  
Hermione se ruborizo un poco pero solo dijo: Para que me llamaste  
  
--Veras, vengo a pedirte perdon.  
  
--No lo conseguiras fácilmente Draco  
  
--te puedo asegurar que si lo hare  
  
--Podrias hablar más rapido por favor que no tengo tiempo  
  
--De acuerdo, bien Hermione quiero pedirte perdon por haberte dicho que me  
  
humillastes delante de mis amigos; pero creo que lo hice porque estaba ebrio, de  
  
acuerdo.  
  
--De ese lado te perdono pero te falta algo  
  
--Qué?!! Si ya te pedo perdon por todo lo que te dije  
  
--Estas seguro!!!----contesto Hermione saliendose de sus casillas  
  
--Claro que si, o se me olvida algo, si se me olvida algo dimelo  
  
--Como acaso no te acuerdas que me dijiste Sangre Sucia!!!!!----Empezó a gritar  
  
Hermione.  
  
--Ah eso bueno pues deberia pero no deberia pedirte perdon porque es lo que eres,  
  
aunque hubiese sido mejor si te hubiese dicho muggle no?---contesto Draco algo frio.  
  
---O sea que lo admites, admites que me llamaste sangre sucia y ni siquiera me has  
  
pedido el más minimo perdon!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---Ya ya Hermione me perdonas---contesto Draco tambien saliendose de sus casillas.  
  
---No, ni lo hare ahora, ni nunca, esta vez si te pasaste de el limite Draco, te pasaste,  
  
tenia pensado enseñarte al bebe para que lo veas aunque sea una sola vez pero ahora ya  
  
no asi que no me busques ni me envies cosas por el estilo de acuerdo!!!!!!  
  
Draco palidecio rapidamente y dijo:  
  
Ah no eso si que no, no me negaras ver a mi hijo, si no lo haces ten en cuenta que yo  
  
soy capaz de mover cielo y tierra pero eso si te puedo asegurar que lo voy a ver quieras  
  
o no.  
  
Hermione se hallaba durmiendo en su recamara:  
  
SUEÑO Y PENSAMIENTO DE HERMIONE (SYPDH)  
  
Me encontraba sola en la calle miro mis manos y veo a un lindo bebé en mis brazos de  
  
pronto empieza a llover y todo da vueltas el bebé empieza a llorar, luego se me acercan  
  
varias personas y se empiezan a reir de mi , me hallaba con unas ropas viejas y sucias  
  
y....  
  
FIN DEL SYPDH  
  
Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-----grito Hermione desesperada  
  
Sus amigas se levantaron rapidamente a ver que le pasaba, Hermione teni la cara llena  
  
de lagrimas y gritaba como loca:  
  
No no puedo permitir que le pase eso a mi bebé ni a mi, no no puede ser por favor  
  
no...!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tranquila Hermione le decia Parvati a sido solo un sueño de acuerdo..  
  
Lo se pero era tan real---decia Hermione con lagrimas aun en la cara.  
  
Ya, Hermione necesitas descansar eso es todo.  
  
Si lo se Ayyyyyyyyyy!!!!-volvio a gritar Hermione  
  
Qué pasa!!??---le pregunto Lavender Brown  
  
Creo, creo que ya es hora ayyyy---gritaba aun más fuerte Hermione.  
  
Ire a buscar a la enfermera Pomfrey---hablo nerviosa Parvati Patil---y tu--- le dijo a  
  
lavender---coje un bolso y guarda la ropa de el bebe ahí, luego bajen a la enfermeria  
  
rapido.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ya en la enfermeria:  
  
Srta Granger ya esta en 7 de dilatación y ya entro en trabajo de parto recuestese por  
  
Favor---Hermione se recosto en la cama de la enfermeria, para su mala suerte en la  
  
segunda justo cerca de la puerta.  
  
Srta Granger cuando le diga 3 empezara a pujar de acuerdo  
  
Esta bien ayyyy----contesto Hermione con dificultad  
  
1, 2, 3 puje---grito la enfermera Pomfrey  
  
Se iba asomando una pequeña cabecita de cabellos rubios y lacios como los de su padre  
  
AAAAAAyyyyyyyyyy, ya no puedo, no puedo----gritaba cansada Hermione  
  
Tienes que poder----le gritaba la enfermera Pomfrey---ya falta poco puja más duro  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-------gritaba más duro Hermione y entonces nació una  
  
hermosa niña de ojos azules la enfermera Pomfrey la alzo rapidamente para cortarle el  
  
cordon umbilical y se abrio la puerta, en ese momento entro Draco con el brazo  
  
izquierdo herido al ver tal espectáculo ( o sea a Hermione abierta de piernas a la enfermera Pomfrey alzando a la bebe hacia arriba, n/a que vergüenza la de Hermione  
  
cuando lo vea) se quedo con la boca abierta, Hermione volteo a ver quien habia entrado  
  
pero apenas y lo logro ver pues se desmayo del cansancio, a Draco esto le alegro un  
  
poco asi ella no impediria que viera al bebé, luego reacciono y se acerco hacia la  
  
enfermera Pomfrey, que le dijo : llegas en el momento preciso en el que acaba de nacer  
  
esta criatura, veamos hagamos llorar a esta bebé le dijo la enfermera Pomfrey a Draco,  
  
ten es mejor que tu le cortes el cordon umbilical----asi que Draco corto el cordon  
  
umbilical y al ver llorar a su hija se emociono y le pregunto a la enfermera Pomfrey si  
  
podia cogerla, esta le dijo que primero le curaria el brazo y asi lo hizo le curo el brazo  
  
que habia estado herido a causa de practicar Quidquitch ( no se si se escribe asi).  
  
Luego la enfermera Pomfrey le dijo:  
  
--es pequeña veamos cuanto mide...40 cm.  
  
--y eso es poco---le pregunto Draco  
  
--para el tiempo con el que nacio esta bien  
  
--su peso es 1kilo y medio  
  
BYE IBA A ESCRIBIR MAS PERO MI MAMA ME DIJO QUE APAGARA LA COMPU BYE 


	5. aun asi no la veras

Cáp. 5  
  
Aun así no la veras más:  
  
La pequeña bebe había nacido el día miércoles 10 de marzo a las 4:30 de la madrugada,  
  
para el entonces la enfermera Pomfrey luego de haberle curado el brazo a Draco, la  
  
baño, y la vistió con una de las ropas que había llevado ella. Luego como la enfermera  
  
le había prometido a Draco, al fin el pudo cargar a su hija:  
  
Hola bebe, yo soy tu papa, se que no me puedes ver por ahora, pero te pido que me  
  
recuerdes pues ahora que ya estas en el mundo exterior tu mamá no me dejara verte---  
  
(n/a desde cuando Draco tan sentimental)---le dio un beso en la frente, se la entrego a la  
  
enfermera Pomfrey y se fue.  
  
La enfermera Pomfrey levanto a Hermione a las 8 de la mañana:  
  
Vamos, vamos, arriba a bañarse.  
  
Mmm, que hora es ahhhhhhhhhhhh---contesto hermione levantando los brazos.  
  
Son las 8 de la mañana, rápido báñese y viene inmediatamente, porque tiene que  
  
alimentar a su hija.  
  
Así que Hermione con ganas de ver a su hija pues no la había visto corrió a bañarse, se  
  
Había olvidado que habían baños en la enfermería y que tenía la misma ropa con la que  
  
había tenido a la bebé salio de la enfermería corriendo iba a ir al baño de los prefectos  
  
pues aun no la hacían premio anual, de ida se topo con muchos alumnos que se dirigían  
  
al gran comedor y la miraron de manera extraña hasta que se topo con Malfoy quien le  
  
dijo : nuestra hija es hermosa como tu---la-la-la has visto---tartamudeo nerviosamente  
  
Hermione----claro que la he visto la he cargado y le corte el cordon umbilical porque  
  
soy su padre, Hermione, cuando lo entenderas no puede negar que la vea porque igual  
  
voy a verla, el profesor Snape me llamo y me dijo que me han nombrado premio anual y  
  
a ti tambien asi que tendremos que compartir una habitación los dos y supongo que con nuestra hija.  
  
Que???????---mira Draco yo estaría feliz si no nos hubiéramos peleado pero no me  
  
agrada la idea se que tenemos que cumplir con las normas del colegio, compartire la  
  
habitación contigo pero no veras a tu hija ok, me has oido!!!  
  
De acuerdo Herm pero seria mejor que te fueras a bañar y te cambiaras de ropa.  
  
¿?-No te has visto en el espejo Hermione estas con la misma ropa con la que tuviste a  
  
nuestra hija.  
  
Qué???---Hermione se miro la ropa y efectivamente su ropa estaba tan sucia, con sangre  
  
de la placenta, al verse se puso roja y se fue corriendo a cualquier baño que estuviera  
  
cerca.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione saldría de la enfermería en 1 hora la enfermera había prohibido que la  
  
visitaran era sábado, 6 de la mañana, Hermione se encontraba amamantando a su hija  
  
Andrea Malfoy Granger.  
  
Asi que después Hermione se puso su tunica cambio a Andrea la puso en su hombro  
  
(en la posición que se le pone a los bebes después que han tomado su leche) la tapo con  
  
una frazadita rosada y salio de la enfermería con Andrea que se hallaba vacunada por  
  
medio de una poción contra todas las enfermedades.  
  
Al salir pudo notar que varios alumnos habían ido a ver a la bebe pero no podían entrar,  
  
Inmediatamente llenaron a Hermione de regalos, tanto que le taparon la vista, Ella  
  
siguió avanzando esperando que alguien la ayudara pero nadie lo hizo.  
  
Necesitas ayuda Herm yo puedo cargar a nuestra hija........  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
HOLA ME QUEDE EN UNA PARTE INTERESANTE (AL MENOS PARA MI) BUENO YA SABEN LA BB SE LLAMA ANDREA SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO NO HA ESTADO TAN BUENO QUE DIGAMOS PERO EL SGTE ESTARA MEJOR PUES TRATARA SOBRE LA CONVIVENCIA DE LOS DOS. BYE ENVENME REVIEWS.... 


	6. aprender es volver a vivir

CAP 6: APRENDER ES VOLVER A VIVIR  
  
---NOOOOOOO ya te he dicho que no la vas a ver ni mucho menos cargar a Andrea  
  
---Entonces le pusiste ese nombre??  
  
---Si algún problema, bueno ayudame con los regalos que estas esperando rapido.  
  
---(ya empezo de nuevo a ser mandona) ok ok---penso y dijo draco  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco se sento en un sofa y empezo a ver como Hermione acomodaba su cuarto pues  
  
ella no queria su ayuda. ( en cualquier momento me pedira que le ayude ) pensaba  
  
Draco y como si leyera la mente de Hermione esta le pidió ayuda:  
  
Pero que haces ahí sentado que no ves que yo estoy acomodando sola mi habitación,  
  
demonios!!!! Ven rápido y ayúdame.  
  
Y como Draco lo tomo a broma le dijo: si mi señora ( :p)  
  
Así que juntos empezaron a acomodar la habitación de Hermione pero solo algo pues  
  
Acabarían Hogwarts en 2 meses, con los gritos de Hermione que andaba diciendo: mira  
  
que esta es la primera y única vez que te dejo entrar a mi habitación no se te valla a  
  
hacer costumbre!.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Con tanto grito de Hermione la pequeña Andrea se levanto y empezo a llorar:  
  
Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---- Ves lo que ocacionas con tus gritos!!!---le reprocho Draco  
  
---- Tu no eres nadie para reprocharme, mira mejor ya vete a tu habitación que no se te  
  
olvide que no debes entra a mi habitación de acuerdo.  
  
Draco queria seguir gritando más pero se dio cuenta que eso empeoraria las cosas asi que se fue  
  
a su habitación a escribir una carta a su padre:  
  
Querido papá:  
  
Bueno te escribo más que nada para comunicarte que ya eres abuelo de una linda niña llamada Andrea Malfoy Granger, la cual es identica a mi, pero tambien te escribo para decirte que tengo un problema con Hermione, resulta que nos peleamos en Hogsmeade cuando ella tenia cinco meses de embarazo y no nos hemos reconciliado aun han pasado ya dos meses y seguimos peleados, ahora estamos compartiendo una habitación con dos dormitorios por ser premios anuales pero ni aun así me deja ver a mi hija, necesito tu apoyo porque realmente yo no entiendo mucho de familias, ya sabes porque, tu nunca me dejaste jugar con muñequitas al papa y la mama. Contéstame pronto.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Ato la carta a su lechuza y la vio irse por el horizonte  
  
Se recosto en su cama y se durmió.  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione trataba sin logro alguno hacer que Andrea dejara de llorar,  
  
Hermione no sabia que hacer nadie en Hogwarts habia tenido un bebé para que la  
  
ayudara, salvo la enfermera Pomfrey que a pesar de no tener ijos sabia muy bien como  
  
cuidar a un bebé.  
  
Hermione agarro un bolso con ropa de bebes y biberones, se puso el bolso al hombro  
  
cogio a Andrea que se hallaba llorando aun y salio lo más rapido que pudo dirigiendose  
  
a la enfermeria, todos los que la veian pasar le pedian que se la enseñasen, pues querian  
  
ver como era la hija no solo de chico mas codiciado de Hogwarts sino tambien para ver  
  
si tenia pinta de ser sabelotodo como sus padres  
  
Hermione llego a la enfermeria con Andrea llorando aun y la enfermera le dijo:  
  
Sabia que vendrias tarde o temprano pero vendrias, bien veamos que tienes esta  
  
pequeña? Mmmmmmmmm pues esta mojada necesita un baño y tiene hambre.  
  
Hermione contesto rápidamente: pero enfermera ya no tengo leche, quiero decir se me  
  
acabo por completo.  
  
Como es eso posible si la niña tiene apenas 4 dias de nacida y ya no tienes leche,  
  
dejame revisarte ven rapido, la enfermera reviso a Hermione y efectivamente ella ya no  
  
tenia leche.  
  
En vista de la situación, agrego la enfermera tendras que comprar sustitutos de leche  
  
materna.  
  
Y cuanto cuesta eso---pregunto Hermione---10 galeones ---le contesto la enfermera-lo  
  
venden en Hogsmeade mandare a un elfo para que vaya a comprar 10 potes ese sera mi  
  
obsequio, te parece-----gracias señora Pomfrey-le agradecio Hermione.  
  
Luego La enfermera Pomfrey le enseño a Hermione a preparar la leche, le decía por  
  
cada cucharita de estas le echas una onza de agua tibia y no le agregues azúcar.  
  
Tambien le enseño a bañarla: bañala con agua tibia y echale jabon liquido de momento  
  
no le laves la cabeza pues el champú puede hacer daño a su piel, cuando la bañes bañala  
  
echada.  
  
Y Luego a cambiar pañales: despegas las cintas de el pañal haces una bola y la pegas  
  
con las cintas, la botas a la basura coges otro pañal se lo pones por abajo pero antes le  
  
limpias con toallitas húmedas y le echas este yuyo (un polvo blanco que parece talco)  
  
luego levantas el pañal lo ajustas bien y le pones las cintas.  
  
Y como Hermione es una sabelotodo aprendio todo rapido.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Han pasado ya 2 meses desde que nacio Andrea y ya es hora de regresar a casa o al  
  
menos eso es para todos menos para Hermione a donde ira si sus padres ya no la quieren  
  
en su casa sus dos mejores amigos ya no lo son, de momento ya tenia trabajo seguro en  
  
el ministerio, pero donde viviria..  
  
HOLA A TODOS YO DE NUEVO CON TODO LO QUE SE ME VIENE A LA MENTE JE JE BIEN YA TERMINARON HOGWARTS AHORA DONDE VIVIRA HERMIONE QUIEN SE ENCARGARA DE LA PEQUEÑA, TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO BYEEEEEEE QUIERO REVIEWSSS 


	7. Reencuentro luego de tres meses

BUENO BUENO ME DEMORE MUCHO LO SE PERO EN FIN YA ESTOY DE NUEVO PUBLICANDO EL CAPITULO 7 ME HE DEMORADO MUCHO PENSANDO EN LO QUE VOY A PONER PERO EN FIN YA ORDENE MI S IDEAS Y AHÍ VA:  
  
CAPITULO 7 : REENCUENTRO LUEGO DE 3 MESES  
  
Hermione salio del expreso de Hogwarts y lo primero que hizo fue tomar un taxi  
  
muggle dirigiendose a un hotel.  
  
Una vez hospedada ahí dejo a Andrea en la cama y se puso a pensar en quien cuidaria  
  
de Andrea mientras ella tendria que trabajar.  
  
MMMMmmmmm---pensaba Hermione---Ya se-Ginny se encargara de cuidarla ella  
  
todavía estudia y tiene deberes yo le ayudare en mis ratos libres le enviare una lechuza  
  
ahora mismo.  
  
Querida Gnny te escribo para preguntarte si podrias hacerte cargo de Andrea mientras yo trabajo, Te pagare bien y te ayudare con tus deberes de la escuela  
  
Hermione  
  
Sin embargo Hermione no recibio respuesta alguna, ya eran las 10 de la noche cuando  
  
Hermione perdio las esperanzas de que Ginny se hiciera cargo de la bebe de una chica  
  
de 17 años que tuvo la oportunidad de casarse con el chico que fue mas codiciado de la  
  
escuela y no lo hizo..  
  
Sin embargo tocaron la puerta, ella salio a abrir y ahí estaba parada Ginny Weasley  
  
Gracias Ginny!!!!!!!! No sabes de la que me has salvado, ven pasa---luego luego  
  
cuando ya eran las 12 de la noche Ginny ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer y amba se  
  
fueron a dormir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto a las 7 de la mañana, se baño se vistio y se  
  
dirigio al ministerio.  
  
Por otro lado Ginny se encontraba con Andrea :  
  
Sabes bebe eres muy linda... Te pareces mucho a tu padre, no se porque tu mama no  
  
se quizo reconciliar con el si el las quiere a las dos....  
  
Han pasado dos meses y Hermione ahora esta alquilando una casa pequeña pero  
  
comoda.....  
  
Por otro lado Draco Malfoy el ex Slytherin, andaba de un lado para otro buscando a  
  
Hermione no daba con ella y si no la encontraba dentro de un mes se daria por vencido e  
  
iria a otro pais a encontrar una nueva vida.  
  
(voy muy rapido lo se pero es que quiero llegar a la parte interesante)  
  
UN MES DESPUES  
  
Bueno Andrea ya tiene 5 meses Ginny tiene que regresar a estudiar y bueno Hermione  
  
tuvo suerte y le dieron un ascenso en otro país en Estados Unidos, ya tenia su boleto:  
  
Vuelo hacia: EEUU Hora: 10:00pm Asiento:21  
  
Por otro lado Draco Malfoy tambien se estaba alistando para viajar :  
  
Vuelo hacia: EEUU Hora: 10:00pm Asiento:22  
  
Eran 9:00pm y Hermione se dirigia a el aeropuerto, igualmente lo hacia Draco que salia  
  
de su gran Mansión también dirigiéndose al aeropuerto.  
  
SEÑORES PASAJEROS DEL VUELO CON RUMBO A EEUU FAVOR DE SUBIR AL AVION ABROCHARSE LOS CINTURONES, Y LOS QUE VAYAN CON BEBES LOS CUALES TIENEN UNOS ASIENTOS RESERVADOS FAVOR DE COLOCARLOS TAMBIEN EN SUS ASIENTOS RESPECTIVOS Y ABROCHARLES TAMBIEN LOS CINTURONES.  
  
Asi Hermione subio coloco a Andrea en su respectivo asiento que estaba delante de ella  
  
( como si estuvieran cara a car mas o menos) puso su bolso en sus piernas y busco el  
  
biberón para preparale la leche a su hija, Hermione se habia sentado en el asiento 22 que  
  
era el que daba cara a cara con la bebe, asi que ella pensaba que cuando el pasajero real  
  
real del asiento 22 llegara ella le diria que si podria sentarse en el asiento 21 ya que el  
  
asiento 22 era el mas cercano al asiento de la bebe.  
  
Hermione pensaba que su compañero de viaje no iría pues ya iban a ser las 10pm y aun  
  
no llegaba, entonces cogio a Andrea y se dispuso a darle su biberón, ella miraba  
  
tranquilamente y feliz viendo como su hija succionaba la leche del biberón, Andrea  
  
estaba mas linda de lo normal, más gordita, su cabello ya estaba empezando a crecer,  
  
Hermione le paso la mano por la cabeza, cuando una voz que le parecia familiar le dijo:  
  
Disculpe señorita esta usted sentada en mi asiento. Ella volteo y se dio con la cara de un  
  
rubio de unos ojos azules medio grisáceos (es que no se de que color son):  
  
Malfoy!!-dijo medio cortante----Draco Malfoy!!  
  
Ehh Hermione, Hermione eres tú?  
  
UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FIN DEL CAPITULO :P PERDON POR DEMORARME EN ESCRIBIR, Y SI, VOY MUY RAPIDO :P BUENO PUES NO SE OLVIDEN DE ENVIARME REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.............. 


	8. Perdoname si?

HOLA A TODOS BUENO SI ME ESTOY DEMORANDO EN ACTUALIZAR, AUNQUE NO TANTO COMO OTROS :P bueno pues no los hago esperar mas:  
  
Malfoy!!-dijo medio cortante----Draco Malfoy!!  
  
Ehh Hermione, Hermione eres tú?  
  
No, la vecina, quien mas?—le contesto hermione dandose  
  
cuenta de su mala suerte, pero buena para el, claro bueno el no habia visto a  
  
Andrea desde que nacio, y verlas a las dos asi nada mas y bueno...........  
  
He—Hermione, he por favor perdoname—le dijo este mirandola a los ojos  
  
Ya te he dicho Draco que no lo hare que me dejes en paz y que sigas tu  
  
vida normal, ok.—le dijo Hermione tratando de no gritar.  
  
No Hermione, ya te he dicho , no puedo vivir sin ustedes no he sabido nada  
  
sobre ustedes en estos ultimos meses que han sido como siglos para mi,  
  
Hermione entiendeme mira si tu fueras yo me entenderias, dime que  
  
harias si de pronto yo me llevara a Andrea, eh dime que harias.  
  
--No lo haras  
  
--Como sabes que no lo hare  
  
--porque tu no eres capaz de hacer eso  
  
--ah?, no me crees capaz?  
  
--no me asustes Draco  
  
No te estoy asustando, solo te estoy advirtiendo de lo que seria capaz por  
  
tenerlas de nuevo conmigo, Hermione, dame a la niña, quiero verla de  
  
cerca, por favor, creo que es demasiado castigo el no verla 5 meses, mas  
  
aun para mi que soy su padre, por favor Hermione damela.  
  
Tendras que esperar, aun esta con su biberón—dijo hermione a la cual las  
  
palabras de Draco le habian llegado al corazon, e iba a dejar, no por unica vez, es mas estaba pensando en dejar que draco la cuide mientras ella trabajaba.  
  
--Draco  
  
--dime  
  
--te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
--ya lo has hecho?  
  
--bueno otra pregunta  
  
--de acuerdo pregunta  
  
--aceptarias cuidar a Andrea mientras yo trabajo?  
  
--encantado Herm.  
  
--Herm, pensaba ella, como extrañaba que le digan asi, pero en que estaba pesando?, se dijo asi misma.  
  
--bien pues en cuanto lleguemos a Nueva York iremos a el hotel que me  
  
recomendaron los de el ministerio de acuerdo?  
  
--No me parece, seria mejor que fueramos a mi casa que se encuentra cerca  
  
de el ministerio de Magia de NY, que te parece?, mi padre la construyo ahí  
  
por si algun dia se me apetecia trabajar ahí.  
  
Ehhhh, *-) de acuerdo, iremos a tu casa, (lo hare por Andrea) pensaba  
  
Hermione.  
  
Bueno, Hermione ya que nos estamos hablando mejor ahora quiero que  
  
antes de que me des a Andrea, quisiera que............  
  
--Que?  
  
--Que me perdones, en serio Herm, esto lo digo en serio, de verdad, me perdonas? (Le dijo con una cara de un perrito cachorro pidiendo comida :P )  
  
--Ehhh, este .........emmmmmm ...............................................................................................................................  
  
WOLA, FIN DEL CAP FALTA POCO PARA EL FINAL NO SE SI SERA EL PROXIMO CAP O EL QUE SIGUE DEL PROXIMO CAP........BUENO PUES QUE MAS? AH REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
BYES 


	9. Cap9

> **CAP 9. ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les pido mil disculpas por favor disculpenme si no escribo desde que Empezaron las clases, disculpenme por favor!!! Me he demorado casi 4 meses pero en fin mañana jueves no hay clases y la proxima semana tengo vacaciones :D asi que pues ahí les va el cap:   
**
> 
> * * *
> 
> Cap9: ----------------  
  
Bueno, Hermione ya que nos estamos hablando mejor ahora quiero que  
  
antes de que me des a Andrea, quisiera que............  
  
--Que?  
  
--Que me perdones, en serio Herm, esto lo digo en serio, de verdad, me perdonas? (Le dijo con una cara de un perrito cachorro pidiendo comida :P )  
  
--Ehhh, este .........emmmmmm  
  
--Que?  
  
--De que te voy a perdonar si que lo hare pero no ahora.  
  
--Que??!!!!!!!, pero Hermione mira vamos a vivir juntos no podriamos vivir juntos si ni siquiera estamos amistados. Como va a ser eso posible?????  
  
--Draco por Dios no te puedes ahogar en un vaso de agua, ten por seguro que te voy a perdonar pero no ahora.... ---dijo sacandole el biberón a Andrea quien ya lo habia terminado.  
  
---Ahora si puedo cojerla?  
  
---Si, tomala pero ten cuidado no te vaya a vomitar =P  
  
---Ok ;), entonces damela----asi que Draco cogio a Andrea la tuvo en sus brazos y la recostó sobre sus piernas la miro suavemente y pudo  
  
notar que estaba totalmente diferente a la ultima vez que el la vio, ahora Andrea estaba lindisima, gordita(n/a no tanto pss) con su  
  
cabello Rubio-Castaño Lacio sus ojos azules-grisáceos y sus manos, blancas,palidas(como las de el) y pequeñas, el puso un dedo en la  
  
palma de su mano y ella lo apreto (n/a la clasica de los bebes :P). Luego la levanto y la abrazo fuertemente, la aferro a su pecho y la lleno  
  
de caricias, era algo que nunca habia hecho con su hija, su unica hija, le empezo a hablar y hacer gestos. Luego la alzo rapidamente hacia  
  
arriba y........... Draco sintio como un liquido blanco cortado le caia en la cara: bajo a Andrea y apenas pudo notar como Hermione se moria  
  
de la risa, esta cogio a Andrea y la limpio, luego le paso una toalla a Draco para que este se limpiara la cara.  
  
Habian pasado 3 horas y la pequeña pero linda Familia ya se hallaba tranquilamente durmiendo. Eran las 2am. Y se escucho un llanto  
  
fuerte :  
  
---- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--Draco se levanto rapidamente y vio a Andrea que se hallaba despierta llorando lo mas fuerte que podia, al parecer Hermione no se habia  
  
dado cuenta, pues seguia dormida Draco cogio a Andrea y se paro empezando a caminar por los pasadizos del avión, mientras esta se  
  
tranquilizaba.  
  
--Quizas se asusto por la luz—(pensaba). Cuando Andrea termino de llorar Hermione se levanto, y se paro al darse cuenta de que Andrea  
  
no estaba en sus brazos, camino tambien hacia el pasadiso y ahí estaba Draco con Andrea, se acerco a el y................... el avion se inclino  
  
hacia arriba y Hermione resbalo al igual que Draco ambos llegaron al final del avion(n/a la puerta estaba cerrada) Draco le dio Hermione Andrea y agarro a  
  
Hermione, pues sabia por lógica que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar rápidamente y Draco se agarro a un asiento para no caer tenia agarrada de una  
  
mano a Hermione y esta tenia a Andrea, Hermione abrazo fuertemente a Draco y a Andrea, pero Draco no pudo resistir mas y soltó el asiento(n/a no es  
  
tan débil :P) Draco Abrazo a Hermione y Andrea mientras estos iban por el piso hacia el otro extremo.  
  
PUM, Draco se dio contra la puerta que daba a la cabina de piloteo de el avión. Seguidos de él Hermione con Andrea que cayeron sobre Draco El avión fue  
  
Disminuyendo su velocidad, aterrizando, (era un avión que hacia escala en otra ciudad y luego se dirigía a NY).  
  
Hermione se levanto con Andrea y le extendió la mano a Draco para que este también se levantara. Cuando los dos se hallaron levantados se dirigieron a  
  
sus asientos y colocaron a Andrea en su asiento ambos se miraron a los ojos, y Draco abrazo a Hermione, y esta le susurro al oído:  
  
--¿sabes Draco? No tengo nada en contra tuyo, quisiera pedirte perdón por el daño que te hice a ti y a Andrea, por no permitirle vivir contigo en sus 5  
  
primeros meses de vida.  
  
--No eres tu la que me tiene que pedir perdon Hermione, soy yo el que te debe pedir perdon.  
  
--Si asi fuera, entonces no quiero seguir discutiendo mas Draco—dijo Hermione a la que unas cuantas lagrimas le empezaban a brotar de los ojos  
  
Draco se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente en los labios, respondiendo ella al beso; se separaron y el le dijo a ella:  
  
Te amo Hermione..  
  
Yo tambien...
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Hola de nuevo, pues a mi parecer no esta ni tan mal ni tan bien esta mas o menos, a ocurrido un milagro, no los he dejado en ninguna intriga (creo :S) primero que nada quiero agradecer a uds. Que me envian reviewsss,y una cosa ya falta poco para terminar el fic.... Y pues de nuevo mil disculpas por no haber actualizado, Adriana, Jenny, Diana Nicol y más............... bueno otra cosa más REVIEWSssssssssssss :D **


	10. Epilogo

Llegaron a NY, donde Hermione recibio una carta, en la q le informaban q trabajaria no 6 meses sino uno y q luego seria trasladada nuevamente a Londres.

A Draco esto le llego bien, pues asi el retomaria su vida de nuevo, y seria auror, junto con Hermione, q decidio, dejar su nuevo trabajo en cuanto llegasen a Londres.

Cuando estaban en Londres, Hermione le mando una carta a Harry:

_Harry:_

_Se q estas molesto conmigo, pero creo q eso ya debería quedar atrás, es el pasado, ahora estamos en el presente, olvidemos todo, perdóname. Esperando q estés bien, mmm Sabes algo de Ron?.. Hermione y Draco_

No paso una semana, y recibio la respuesta :

_Hermione:_

_Espero q estes bien, creo q ya estamos iguales, quien iba a pensar q iba a terminar con Pansy Parkinson, nos vamos a casar, la proxima semana, estas invitada por supuesto, tu, Draco y vuestra hija. Respecto a Ron, el esta soltero todavía, esta en algo relacionado con un equipo de quiddicht.. bueno me despido, y espero verlos la proxima semana_

Con cariño, Harry y Pansy. 

-

Era el día de la boda de Harry, y no era para menos, se vistieron para la ocasión, elegantemente, y a Andrea le pusieron un vestidito blanco, con unas decoraciones rosa bb.

Harryyyyy!—abrazo Hermione a Harry emocionada, este le devolvió a Hermione el abrazo.

Perdoname Hermione, creo q desde un principio debi aceptar lo tuyo con Draco.—dijo Harry.

No te preocupes Harry, lo importante es que seguimos siendo amigos, y Ron donde esta?

Ah, el esta allá—dijo señalando hacia un grupo de jóvenes, q le pedían autógrafos a Ron,

Ella se acerco, y lo abrazo por la espalda, saludándolo después de mucho tiempo...

Pansy conversaba con Draco:

- Ay pero q linda esta esta enana...

Si, se parece a mi,

- Noooooo, se parece a Hermione jajaja

Ehh, este si

Draco, ven , Harry y Ron quieren conocer a Andrea.

- Ella es tu hija? Oo

Si , de verdad q es linda?

- Ginny tenia razon...

Se parece mas a Draco q a mi

- Si lastima...-dijo ron

Ron!—bromeo Hermione.

Bueno, y ustedes no se piensan casar?—pregunto Pansy a la otra joven pareja Hermione y Draco.

Bueno, este... si .. mas bien estaba esperando este momento..

Hermione

Si?

Mmm quieres ser mi esposa?

Eso no se pregunta—contesto esta dándole un beso

Eso es un si?

Siiiiiiiiiii—contesto emocionadísima.

-

La boda de Hermione y Draco, se realizo en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy, donde tambien se realizo el bautizo de Andrea, cuyos padrinos fueron Harry y Pansy. La pasaron bien, en familia y amigos, La madre de Hermione llego sorpresivamente a la boda, y estuvo jugando un buen rato con su nieta.

2 años después:

Hermione y Draco tienen 3 bebes

Andrea de 2 años y 6 meses, y Alex y Axel un par de gemelos de 3 meses. Viven en la mansión Malfoy, y son aurores junto con Harry. Ron es jugado de quiddicht profesional, y su esposa esta esperando mellizos... Harry y Pansy. Tienen una niña de 1 año, de ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello negro como su padre...

Alex, y Axel son idénticos, lo unico q los diferencia, es q Alex tiene ojos miel, y Axel tiene ojos grises...

Se reunieron en casa de Harry, para tomarse una foto familiar, Hermione se puso al lado de Draco, y este se puso al lado de Harry Harry se puso al lado de Pansy ,Esta al Lado de Ron y Ron al lado de su esposa. Parvati. Ellos estaban detrás de un sofa, en el sofa estaban los 4 bebes, Andrea, Alex y Axel junto a Luciana, la hija de Harry y Pansy. Con un clic la foto se habia tomado, se tomaron varias fotos, q significarian esa amistad q nunca se volvera a romper ...

FIN

Se acabo!. He llegado al Fin de esta historia, agradezco a todas(os) aquellas(os) q me han apoyado con el Fic, bueno, sin mas q decir, me despido Hasta otraaaaaaaaa...

Claudia Fiorella B.Ch.


End file.
